


Top-Secret Mission

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gets a phone call in the middle of the night from his boyfriend, Rin, asking for help.  But when Rei gets there, the situation isn't quite what he expected.  Lots of fluff and butterfly boyfriends being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Short RinRei drabble that took far longer to write than it should have. Enjoy!

 

Rei jerked awake at the sound of his phone vibrating on the shelf at the head of his bed. He groped around for his cell phone, finally grabbing it and answering the call. Holding the device to his ear, he stifled a yawn.

“Hello?” he muttered, still half-asleep.

“Rei! It's Rin!” How on earth the redhead could be so chipper so late at night, Rei couldn't fathom.

“...Rin? Do...” he stifled another yawn, “...do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah, I know it's late, but this is important. I need your help.”

Rei sat up, grabbing his glasses and slipping them onto his face. He heard an urgency in his boyfriend's voice that made him anxious and effectively woke him up.

“What is it?” he asked as he got out of bed, gathering up some clothes to wear. “Where are you?”

“I'm by the train station near your place. I'll explain when you get here.” There was a pause. “You... _are_ coming, right?”

“Of course. I'll leave as soon as I'm dressed.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Twenty minutes later, Rei ran up to the train station. He had put on a track suit and had run all the way there, so he was a bit winded. He placed his hands on his hips as he caught his breath, looking bewildered. Rin was sitting cross-legged on the ground next to a cardboard box; in his lap were four kittens, mewling and stumbling around. They had clearly only recently opened their eyes and were incredibly young to be left outside alone.

“Rin?” Rei panted, looking around for any signs of danger. “What was it you needed help with?”

“This!” The redhead gestured toward the kittens in his lap with a smile. “I couldn't sleep, so I came out for a jog and found these kittens just sitting out here all alone. We have to get them somewhere safer.”

Finally catching his breath, Rei just stared at his boyfriend. He adjusted his glasses as he considered the whole situation. With how anxious Rin had sounded on the phone, Rei had been sure he had run into some sort of actual trouble or, god forbid, physical  _danger_ of some kind.

“... _this_ is why you called me at three o'clock in the morning?” he murmured in disbelief.

“What do you mean, ' _this_ '?” Rin shot back, scowling, his brow furrowing in confusion. “It's important, isn't it?”

“While I agree that it is worth discovering where these infant felines came from, couldn't this have waited for morning?”

Rin's eyes narrowed. He carefully deposited the kittens into the box and stood up, brushing off his pants. Then he leveled a glare on the azure-haired teen.

“Don't you care about these little guys?” he demanded.

“That isn't the point, Rin!” Rei was beginning to get angry, now. It was the lack of sleep, he was sure, but he was incredibly irritable at the moment.

“I don't understand why you're getting mad at me!” Rin snapped back, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I know how much you like cats! I thought for sure you'd be happy that I'd found and rescued them!”

“Dammit, Rin, I thought something might have happened to you!” Rei screamed.

Rin's eyes widened. He stared at the younger man in complete and utter shock. Rei felt tears fill his eyes and took a deep breath to try to keep himself from crying. Even as he did so, he felt his chest tighten, felt his bottom lip quiver. As she released the breath, it devolved into a sob.

“...Rei...”

“You really scared me, you idiot! I ran all the way here because I thought you were hurt or something!”

“I...didn't mean to scare you,” Rin said softly. He crouched down, reached into the box, and pulled out one of the kittens, a tiny ball of black-and-white fur, holding it out toward Rei. “Come over here and take a look at these little guys. It'll make you feel better.”

With a heavy sigh, Rei made his way over to Rin and took the kitten from him. He cradled the tiny cat in his arms, a small smile forming on his lips. As he began petting the kitten, he felt his anger and anxiety fading away. Rin wrapped an arm around the younger teen's shoulders.

“I'm really sorry,” he murmured. “I really didn't mean to worry you so much.”

“I know. I may have overreacted somewhat.” He chuckled softly when the kitten licked his fingers. “They _are_ rather beautiful.”

“So how about we go on a top-secret mission to find a home for them?”

“Where are we going to take them at this hour? It's still incredibly late—or perhaps early, depending on one's perspective.”

Rin pouted, looking down at the kittens in the box once more. His shoulders seemed to sag a bit. Rei shifted the kitten in his arms to free up one hand to adjust his glasses. He couldn't stand it when Rin pouted like that. And Rin knew it.

“All right, all right,” Rei muttered. “Did you have anywhere in mind to begin looking?”

Rin immediately perked up, indicating that the pouting had been little more than an act. He pressed a light kiss to Rei's lips, making the younger teen blush furiously as he hadn't expected it. The kitten he was holding licked his arm as if to say that it wanted in on the affection, too.

“I know just the place to start looking,” Rin said with a grin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The entire next day, Rei couldn't stop himself from yawning. He nearly fell asleep during three separate classes; each time, Nagisa nudged his shoulder to keep him awake. By the end of the day, when it was time for the swim club's practice to start, Rei could barely even dress himself in his swim suit without falling over.

“Are you feeling all right, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked with a frown. “Do you have a cold or something?”

“No, it's nothing like that, Nagisa-kun,” Rei replied, struggling to stifle another yawn.

“Then why are you so tired?”

Makoto and Haruka both joined the two younger swimmers. Makoto looked concerned, and Rei thought he might have even noticed a look of worry in Haru's eyes, too. Of course, that could just be the lack of sleep talking.

“Because Rin Matsuoka exists,” Rei muttered, this time unable to hold back the yawn that escaped him. He sat down with a huff on the bench behind him, took off his glasses, and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. “On a completely unrelated note, would any of you be interested in taking in a kitten or two? I have four of them crawling around my apartment at the moment.”

 


	2. Interlude (a.k.a. what Rin and Rei did instead of finding a home for kittens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rin and Rei spent the rest of their morning instead of looking for a home for the kittens.

 Before Rei knew it, he was standing in front of his own apartment with a box of kittens in his arms. He shot Rin a look of concern. How was _this_ the perfect place to start looking for a home for these kittens? It didn't make any sense.

“What are we doing here, Rin?” he asked slowly. He suddenly wished he wasn't holding a box of kittens, because he wanted nothing more than to cover some of his confusion by adjusting his glasses.

“Like you said, it's too early to start looking for a home for these little guys,” Rin explained as he took the box from his boyfriend. “So why don't we keep them here until it gets a little later? We can take them to a shelter before heading to school.” Rin flashed him a smile. “C'mon, unlock the door!”

Rei was, admittedly, in a bit of shock at Rin's suggestion. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door as though he was simply going through the motions. As he opened the door, Rin rushed past him into the apartment, carefully setting the box down next to the coffee table. Rei followed him inside, closing the door behind him, and frowned a bit. How had their top-secret mission to find a home for these kittens turned into this?

Wasting no time, Rin pushed Rei back against the door and pressed a kiss to his lips. At first, Rei was too shocked to react, too surprised by the suddenly intimate situation to form any sort of coherent thoughts. After a moment or two, though, he pushed Rin away from him, catching his breath. The lack of sleep was bringing that irritation back. Rather than being happy or even excited at Rin's display of affection, Rei was only growing annoyed by it.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

“Isn't it obvious?”

“I mean... _why_ are you doing it?”

Rin frowned. “Because we're dating? Because I love you? Because you're attractive? Do I _need_ a reason?”

“Why _now_?” Rei took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I'm exhausted because _someone_ decided to wake me up at three in the morning to come help him find a home for a bunch of kittens he found while out on a jog at such an ungodly hour!”

“And here you are _yelling_ at me again! I already apologized! Besides, you're awake already, and it's not like you're going to go back to sleep right now anyway!”

“You can't just barge into my apartment and decide on your own that we're going to make out!” Rei shot back. “Have you ever heard of a little thing called consent?! Just because we're dating doesn't mean you can do whatever you want whenever you want!”

Rin drew in a sharp breath. Rei watched the older teen's cheeks flush bright pink. For a few moments, Rei thought for sure that his boyfriend was growing just as angry as he was, sure that they would come to blows any second. Sometimes he really wished their relationship wasn't so tense, so confrontational.

Of course, that tension often led to some, for lack of a better word, _incredible_ make-out sessions. And it seemed like that early morning might end up leading to just such an incident.

Rei made the first move, this time. It was the blush that did it for him. Seeing Rin blush—seeing Rin show _any_ kind of raw emotion other than anger, really—got Rei's blood boiling. He grabbed Rin's hand, pulled him close, and claimed the older teen's lips. Although Rin was at first as shocked as Rei had been with their first kiss of the morning, that surprise was quickly overcome by passion. And although Rei had initiated the intimacy this time, Rin quickly took the lead.

Rei let his boyfriend maneuver him over to the bed, lying down beneath him. As they continued to kiss, their mouths seeming to battle each other for dominance, he felt Rin's fingers working deftly at the zipper of his jacket before pulling it down with a slow, audible _zzzzzziiippppp!_ And then Rin was touching his bare chest.

If there was one thing Rei had definitely learned since he'd started dating Rin, it was that no amount of reading or studying could have _ever_ prepared him for the profound sensations of being touched by his significant other. And it didn't even have to be anything super explicit, either. Rin's hand on his shoulder in the right situation felt so much different than the same touch from, say, Makoto-senpai or Nagisa-kun. Such intimacy caused a fire to burn in the pit of Rei's stomach that always made him want to go further, explore his boyfriend's body more.

The problem was, every time the tension between them had escalated to passionat making out, they had always been somewhere public. The train station, outside Samezuka Academy, in the Iwatobi High locker room after a joint practice...they'd even made out in Rin's room once, but had been interrupted when Aiichirou had come back from shopping or something. Never before had they been somewhere private, so they'd never gone much further than simply kissing.

This time, though, alone in Rei's apartment but for a few dispossessed kittens, Rin was touching him. Rin's fingers were tracing their way along Rei's chest as they continued to kiss. His fingers left a trail of seeming electricity along Rei's skin. Sure, this wasn't the first time they'd ever touched each other's bare skin—they were swimmers, after all. But this was different. This wasn't swim practice; they were alone in Rei's apartment, and they were...

Rei broke the kiss to gasp as Rin ran his fingers along his ribs. He'd never known he could be so _sensitive_ there. He grabbed Rin's wrist tightly to get him to stop.

“Rin...” he breathed, meeting his boyfriend's eyes when the redhead looked up.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you didn't wear a shirt under this jacket,” Rin chuckled, an affectionate smile crossing his lips.

“...yeah...but...we shouldn't go too far...y'know?”

“Don't worry. I know we don't have a _ton_ of time this morning.” The older teen leaned down to press a light kiss to Rei's chest. “I just want to know you, all of you.”

Rei felt himself blush. Rin had never said anything quite so...so affectionate before. Not on such a deeply affectionate level, anyway. Sure, they'd both said their 'I love yous' more than once already, but _this_ was something much deeper than that, much more passionate somehow.

They were both shaken from their steamy exchange by the sound of the kittens mewling loudly. Rin sighed heavily and looked at Rei, who smiled back at him playfully. They would have to continue this some other time. Rin stood, allowing the azure-haired teen to sit up and brush himself off.

As Rei stood up and passed by his boyfriend on the way to the kitchen, he gave him a peck on the cheek. He grabbed a shallow bowl and a bottle of milk from the kitchen, bringing them both out to the main den. Sitting down cross-legged next to the box of kittens, he poured some milk into the bowl. Rin knelt nearby and pulled the kittens from the box one by one, setting them down next to the bowl of milk. In no time, the little buggers quieted as they began drinking some milk. Rin shuffled over behind Rei and wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

“You know what's going to be crazy?” Rin murmured in his ear.

“Hmm?” Rei replied as he watched the kittens lapping up the milk. He pet one of them absently.

“You know how hot our make-outs usually are? Imagine how intense it's going to be when we actually start having sex.”

Rei's ears grew hot as he imagined it.

“I have a rule for you, though,” Rin continued.

“What's that?” Rei asked, his voice cracking a bit. Wow, this was exciting him more than he'd anticipated.

“You're not allowed to do _any_ studying before we have sex. Got it?”

Rei frowned, glancing back at Rin over his shoulder. “But how will I know what to do if I don't read about it first?”

“Idiot. We'll figure that out together.”

Rei blushed again and nodded. Rin took the younger teen's face in his hands, grinning at him.

“Now, can I get back to kissing you?”

Rei didn't have the heart to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually pretty hard to write. I wanted to keep it pretty tame, but my brain kept wanting to jump straight ahead to them bumping uglies. So this is my pathetic attempt at intimacy without full-blown smut. I hope it meets your expectations!

**Author's Note:**

> Use your imagination as to what they did at Rei's place rather than looking for a home for the kittens... (I may be persuaded to write that section if enough people ask.) Comments and/or kudos appreciated!


End file.
